Crimson Pride
by GeorgeTI
Summary: A knight is ordered to escort a convoy through a dangerous area... but darkness has already set her sights on him.


A/N: Warning: Long, long text. Contains a lemon... somewhere amidst all this. Read and review (I know of the tl;dr reasoning, so skip those reviews :P ). And merry Christmas :)

* * *

"Come on, hurry up!" the knight silently growled, motioning to a group of men and horses. They struggled to keep with their guide, as most of them were merchants, not used to rigorous physical exercise.

"Just a moment, Sir Nathaniel. We need to catch our breath." the leader of the group, a bulky middle-aged merchant panted.

"We are still inside monster territory! Get your asses moving! And keep quiet! We'll rest at the next city." Nathaniel persisted, his senses on edge. The group moved by cover of darkness, aided only by the light of the moon. Nathaniel cursed silently. This assignment was too risky for his liking.

_Two days earlier…_

"We need to get those provisions to the next city. It is imperative that they reach their destination within three days." the fat merchant that was the head of the merchant's guild, sitting behind his luxurious desk, proclaimed to the knight standing before him.

"Sir, may I remind you that it takes at least a week to travel to the city in a safe manner?"

The merchants fat hand, adorned with extravagant rings, slammed on the table. "I don't care, knight! It is your duty to obey your orders!" His face became even more crimson.

Nathaniel looked at the list of "provisions" he was supposed to transport. All f them were high-end goods. It looked more like another profitable scheme for the greedy bastard and less like an essential resupply. He sighed. "How many men will I have for escort?"

"Four. The merchant's guild can't afford more."

_Damn it, are you kidding me? You can afford a freaking army just off your rings alone, you greedy punk!_ Nathaniel was furious, but he controlled himself. Being a knight of the Order, and especially of the Order of Holy Light, he had a reputation to uphold.

Looking at the map laid out on the merchants desk, he saw the route that they had planned for him to take. "You are sending the convoy through monster territory?"

"Is there a problem with that, knight?" the merchant glared at him.

"Sir, with only four men as escorts, and with a caravan of this size, there is a high possibility of failure. You know what-"

The merchant's hand slamming on his desk interrupted him. "I told you I don't care, knight! It's your job to make sure that the goods make it across safely! I don't want to hear any more of your cowardly excuses!"

_Later…_

"Are you the escorts?"

The young men snapped to attention. "Y-yes, sir! We are!"

Nathaniel looked at the shabbily equipped men. It seemed that the merchant's guild had cut corners whenever they could. The men were poorly equipped, and by the looks of them, none of them had any semblance of training. He sighed.

"You. Come here." he told one of them. He pulled a handful of coins from his pouch. "Get to the temple and ask them for vials of holy water. Tell them that I sent you. I doubt they have provided these to you."

"No, sir."

As the man hurried to the temple, he turned to the rest of them. "Get everyone at the gate. I'll have to give you some instructions and advice for our trip. Make sure you remember them, and follow them to the letter."

_Today…_

A guard quickened his pace to reach the knight. "Sir, I do believe we need to slow down a bit. We are traveling at night, and we don't see well enough to walk as fast as you do."

Nathaniel sighed, and looked at the group. The merchants looked exhausted, and the guards fared little better. "Fine. But only for a little. No campfires. And keep quiet."

The group sat down as soon as he spoke the words. The knight looked around in caution, standing guard. One of the guards came to him. "Sir, if I may ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"I was wandering… why do we need to travel at night? Wouldn't it be safer to travel at daytime? And not through monster territory?"

"Well, as for your first question, there are very few species of monsters that are nocturnal in these parts, and the moon is not full yet. So, it is safer that way. As for your other question… you'll have to ask the head of the merchant's guild directly."

"Understood, sir. Don't get me wrong, we do appreciate your concern." The guard lowered his voice. "We also know that those vials of holy water, you paid them out of your own pocket. The merchant's guild wouldn't provide us with something so expensive. We'll find a way to repay you."

"Just be thankful _after _we reach our destination." Nathaniel growled. "We aren't at the end yet. And I keep feeling we are being watched."

"Y-you think so, sir?"

Nathaniel didn't answer. His eyes caught a glimpse of a moving shadow among the trees. He pulled out his sword. "Everyone, get up." His tone was flat and commanding.

Without averting his gaze, he called to the guard. "You remember my instructions, on what you would do if something happened to me?"

"Y-yes, sir." the young man stammered.

"You are in charge, for now. Keep the group going. I'll catch up with you later."

"W-what is-" the man stammered, almost panicking.

Nathaniel turned his face to him, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, soldier. It's my duty to keep you safe. Keep going, in silence, don't turn back, and you will all be alright."

The man calmed down, and straightened his posture. "Understood, sir."

The group kept moving forward, away from the knight, and soon darkness covered them. Nathaniel turned to where his instinct told him. "Show yourself."

Pure darkness seemed to burst forth from the direction he was facing. A lone figure stepped out of it. Her long blonde hair shone under the moonlight, but the glow of her red eyes was brighter. "Very perceptive, knight."

Nathaniel's eyes hardened. A vampire.

_I'll need to stall for time. The others will need a few hours to reach the first garrison._

The vampire's lips turned slightly upwards. "Don't you fret your puny head on that small group of cattle, human. I have no interest in them."

"You have been following us for a night at least. Why make yourself visible now?"

"It would be a bother to drag my newest servant all the way back." The vampire sighed theatrically. "And I had my eye on just you, so..." she shot him a haughty, fanged smile. Nathaniel dropped to a battle stance.

"I see… so, enough talking. If you are here for someone from the caravan, you'll have to go through me. If you are here for me… you'll find my blood too bitter for your taste."

The vampire's smile widened. "Oh, don't think too much of yourself, human. Just because you are slightly better than the rest of the cattle, doesn't mean you are not cattle as well."

Nathaniel smashed a vial of holy water on his sword, and another on his armor. Feeling the cold water run down his shoulders and through his chainmail felt nice; he hadn't bathed in three days. The feeling of his trump card under the sleeve of his armor reassured him; this handy trick would likely save his life. Although he had never faced a vampire before, to actually test it.

_At least some mages are of some use._

The monster looked at him with calculating eyes, before lunging at him with superhuman speed. Only his experience and trained eyes saved him from the first attack; his eyes saw the vampire closing in at slow motion, and her foot twisting a bit for a sudden change of direction, his body moved on its own, sweeping his sword to where the vampire was intending to strike from, causing her to backstep. A few drops of blessed water managed to hit her, causing her to cry in pain, as the water started sizzling on her skin like hot metal. She glared at him, her eyes glowing brighter.

Nathaniel felt his heart accelerate, and the hair on the back of his head stand. Obeying his instinct blindly, he spun around, only to find her standing behind him. She deflected his sweeping sword with a dagger she seemed to have pulled from her cloak, its blade hitting the flat side of his sword with pinpoint precision. It seemed that the vampire realized the danger of holy water. However, that only made her more cautious, and more dangerous. Taking a step back, he regained his stance.

The vampire deflected his blows with casual but precise and impossibly fast moves, avoiding the droplets of holy water that flew from his sword. Nathaniel's sense of unease grew. The holy water could be used for a limited period of time; after all, it was water, and it would come off his blade and evaporate from his sweating body over time.

With a flick of his wrist, he pulled his secret weapon, and smashed it onto his sword; the strong smell of garlic filled his nostrils. The vampire moved fast and grabbed the wrist of his sword arm, but the smell hit her too, and then the most curious thing happened: she stumbled.

She actually stumbled.

Nathaniel tried to get away from her grip, but her hand was like a vise; a very soft vise, but still her grip could not be escaped from. He raised his free fist to make her let go, but her other hand shot forth, a bit clumsily but still impossibly fast, sealing both his hands. With no other options left, he used the only weapon he could: his body, still a bit wet with holy water, although most of it had dripped off of it. But his body slam was weak, given that he had almost no momentum, and only managed to put the vampire slightly off balance. She leaned forward, letting a small whine as the remaining holy water evaporated with a slight hiss. Trying to hold her strength back was impossible, and they fell to the ground, with her on top of him, still gripping his wrists. His sword fell from his hand with a metallic noise.

"Get off me you damn bloodsucker!" he growled through gritted teeth. Nathaniel thrashed for dear life, trying to get her off him, as he watched her face close in on his. Her eyes were unfocused, and her cold breath tickled his sweaty skin. He tried to headbutt her, but the vampire just tilted her head, nuzzling her face on his neck, getting her long blond hair over his face.

He felt her tongue lick the sweat on his neck, causing him to shiver. This was _bad. _If she bit him, he would become her slave, at best, or a dried husk, at worst. With sudden strength powered by desperation and survival instinct, he twisted his torso hard, flipping the monster on top of him on her back. Her face looked flushed, a change made even more prominent by her white skin. With effort, he pulled his knees around her waist, straddling her, and with a bestial grunt, he raised his torso. This position, although extremely awkward, gave him better advantage. He tried to free his hands, but the vampire let him go abruptly, and used both her hands to push him off her.

While the monster just pushed him, Nathaniel felt as if he had been hit by a battering ram. He flew a couple meters from the lying woman, and tumbled a few more. Raising himself groggily, he looked at his adversary. She seemed to have an equally hard time standing up, like a drunk would. Thinking quickly, he stumbled to his fallen sword and picked it up. Fighting the monster in his condition would be impossible; the effects of garlic would be diminished in a short while, but the fatigue and damage he had taken would not. It seemed that his only chance was to flee and face her on his own terms.

"Well, if you want me, you'll have to get me, you overgrown mosquito!" he shouted. The vampire's hissing told him that his taunt was successful; on the other hand, he had riled her up, and that was highly unwise. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. Running as fast as he could, he took off to the forest, towards the monster territory, trying to lure the vampire away from the caravan as far as possible.

"You won't get away with thish, little humaaaan! I'll hunt you dooown!" Came the slightly drunken but just as blood-freezing cry behind him.

* * *

Nathaniel made good distance, after ditching his armor. His sword, now his only defense against the horrors of the monster realm along with a small dagger, shone in the faint light of the dawning sun. Come morning, the vampire would retreat to her lair, and resume her hunt at night. The one vial of holy water was all the supernatural means he had to ward off any threats that the forest would throw at him.

_Now, to see where I am. With any luck, I might make it to human territory before dusk._

The knight climbed a tree, but the sight that greeted him was disheartening. The forest was all his eyes could see. He was lost inside monster territory, and his time was growing short. He was tired, thirsty and hungry. Foraging the land was out of the question; he couldn't trust the forest's edible flora, or water.

_I need to make a shelter, try to hide for now and rest. Once I've recovered, I'll make my way due north. Goddess willing, I'll make it another night._

The weary knight found a hollow in an old tree, and uprooted a bush to use it as cover. Many times along the way he spun around at the forest's sounds, sword drawn, but fortunately it was nothing more than a bird or a small animal scurrying about. With sword in hand, he sealed the entrance of his hideout and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Nathaniel woke up to sounds of claws scratching against wood. He grabbed his sword, but his hand grabbed it just below the hilt. The sharp blade felt cold, but a warmer sensation trickled down; he had cut himself. Swallowing the pain, he carefully peeked through the bush. Two pairs of yellow eyes glowed in the afternoon sun. Werewolves.

"Are you sure he is here?"

"Of course! Like I could ever mistake that scent!"

One werewolf sniffed the air. She frowned. "You know, you are right… but I also pick up… _her _scent as well."

"Damn. No point to it, then. Pity. Poor fool doesn't have a chance."

The werewolves disappeared into the forest. Wearily, Nathaniel pushed the bush from the entrance of his makeshift shelter and looked around. Nothing was in sight. The sun was already dangerously low on the horizon; he had little time before the night covered the forest, and the hunt began anew.

With the sun at his back, he made his way due northeast. The pressure of time weighted heavily on his mind; if the vampire had marked him as her prey, no other monster would dare to incur her wrath, but she would also be able to track him down easily. A plan began forming in his mind. Looking around, he found a small clearing. Smiling, he started working.

* * *

The moon had just peeked over the mountain when Nathaniel walked at the center of the clearing. Impaling his sword in the slightly damp earth as an impromptu cross, he knelt before it and prayed. It wouldn't be long now.

His thirst had only magnified since his flight from the vampire, so he drank the only thing he knew to be safe: his final vial of holy water. The vampire already knew of this weapon, and she would be weary, he reasoned. There was no point in trying to keep it, especially since his thirst grew to dangerous levels. The cool water and his prayers calmed his agitated nerves. Now, it was a matter of time. At least he wouldn't die running like a hunted animal. He owed his Commander as much.

A swooping shadow flickered across the clearing. Nathaniel almost winced. It was time. Raising himself from his kneeling position, he watched without surprise as the vampire descended slowly, with eerie grace. The moonlight made her pale skin glow, contrasting with the blue dress she wore. Her wings folded behind her back and disappeared.

"So, the prey decided to submit to its fate?" Her cold voice was low, and her smile terrifying. _Damn, she __is__ pissed._

"Dream on, bloodsucker. I told you, my blood will be bitter." Nathaniel dropped to a fighting stance. The vampire's crimson eyes studied him carefully.

"You know it is futile. Don't make this harder on yourself."

"Having cold feet, ugly? But of course, as undead, you always have cold feet."

She winced. "Such empty bravado, such horrible intellect, such lame humor… Was I off in choosing you? I'll be sure to _punish_ you thoroughly."

Nathaniel didn't answer. He focused on his heartbeat, and concentrated. After too many encounters with monsters, he had managed to bring himself into a meditative trance during combat. It was a useful skill, but risky to try; it required time, and was not always consistent with the results. However, now that he almost felt death's cold breath on his neck, his body and mind reacted. The world seemed to slow down, and his peripheral vision dimmed. The vampire tilted her head, curious about the sudden change of the man before her, before moving to strike, a silver dagger in her hand.

However, the knight reacted with speed and agility that bordered on inhuman. Trained reflexes, muscle memory and high intuition placed his sword right on the dagger's path. His strength was not on par, though, and the force of her blow batted the sword aside. Nathaniel was no novice with combat with stronger opponents, yet the blow was harder than anything he had faced so far. Using the momentum of her blow, he spun on the spot, trying to place a roundhouse kick and put some distance. The vampire disappeared from sight, and his body reacted in instinct, sweeping the blade hard. The loud metallic clash proved his instincts correct yet again; she had moved to his right side.

He was off balance, with his body still spinning, and the vampire toppled him with a slight push. Slight for her, anyway; Nathaniel toppled down and tumbled a couple of times, before sliding to a kneeling stance, slashing in front of him. The vampire made no move to follow; she still seemed to remember their last fight. _Time to use that to my advantage._

Not breaking eye contact, the knight started edging slowly to the edge of the treeline. The vampire, sensing his intentions, moved again, placing herself between him and the trees. He struck with fast, light blows; although not posing any danger to her, the blows diverted her attention from his true objective.

This dance of blades drained Nathaniel's stamina faster than he anticipated. This was another disadvantage of his battle trance: focusing on the battle itself, his body neglected to properly manage his energy. _Just a little more!_

With careful footwork he had placed himself at her side, with the path to the treeline now unobstructed. With a snap of his arm, he did what no self-respecting knight of the Order would do: he threw his sword at the vampire and took off to the trees. He felt the ripple of air as the vampire moved out of the way, no doubt surprised by the uncharacteristic move. Dashing through the trees, he reached a tall rock, where he stopped to catch his breath.

"Now _that_ was certainly not proper conduct for a knight. Have humanity's standards fallen so low?" The voice of his hunter was way colder than the night chill. Nathaniel turned to see her standing a few paces from him. _Just a little closer._

"Can it, bloodsucker. We fight as best we can. And if it comes down to it…" he shot her a truly nasty smile. His dagger, his only remaining weapon, flashed in his hand.

"Come now, don't disappoint me. You can't expect me to believe you will fight with this little thing."

"Who said anything about fighting?"

The knight raised the knife to his heart. The vampire seemed stunned for a moment, but scoffed. "You are bluffing. You know that I can raise you after this."

"No, you won't. Holy water on this thing. You won't be able to use my body for anything, not even as werewolf food" he bluffed.

"So, that is your big plan? Threatening me with suicide? Do you really think you are _that_ special?"

"If you didn't hunt me like an animal, it wouldn't come down to this. You can have any other guy, any other day. So, leave me be. I'll flee to the human realm, and we can go about our business."

The vampire laughed. "Truly, you are an idiot. You are so full of yourself that you make demands! It's high time I taught you who is your mistress now."

With a gust of wind, the vampire moved in front of him with superhuman speed, leaving a swirl of leaves in her place. Her hand shot forth and grabbed his dagger-bearing hand, squeezing it until it fell from his hand. The knight's other hand moved, empty, behind her back, and pulled her close. The vampire was taken back by this, and their bodies collided.

It took enormous mental effort for Nathaniel to ignore the feeling of her soft body and ample bust pressing on him, and her intoxicating smell filling his nostrils. With his right foot, he pulled a string, almost concealed in leaves. He looked the vampire in the eyes, with the look of superiority a general has after successfully pulling off a dangerous gambit. "Game over, bitch."

The whistling of a fast-moving branch, bent and bearing a large pointy spike, echoed in the forest, as it returned to its normal position… right where the knight was embracing the vampire. Nathaniel closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain and death that would follow.

* * *

"So, this is the guy? He doesn't seem all that tough."

"Idiot! Didn't you see the Lady's condition when she brought him in?"

"I'm just saying. He doesn't look special. At all. Sure, he is kind of cute, and has a good body-"

"That's enough. You two can leave now."

"Yes, Captain."

Nathaniel felt groggy, his last memory the wide-eyed surprise and horror on the vampire's eyes. He was lying on a hard flat surface, and lights flickered beyond his closed eyelids. Footsteps going away, a door closing… and then silence. Slowly, he cracked an eyelid slightly open.

"It's no use, pretending to be asleep. I can wait an eternity." An unknown woman's voice, flat and unemotional, informed him that his pretending was for naught. He opened his eyes, staring at a stone ceiling. Bringing himself up, he paused momentarily as the room swirled around him. He took a few calming breaths. The woman stood at the corner, wearing a full plate with a blue hue. Her long straight silver hair was tied to a ponytail, its end reaching the hilt of the menacing sword at her hip.

"Up and about? Good. I am to inform you of your position right now. You are at Lady Elizabeth's estate. You were brought here by her personally, as a servant. As such, you have a number of duties to perform, and a certain standard to uphold. That involves, of course, hygiene." She paused for a moment. "So, your first order of business is a bath. Your new attire will be handed to you after-"

"Quite chatty, aren't you?"

"Silence. You are not to interrupt-"

"Can it, dullahan. I don't give a flying fuck. I tried to _kill_ your so-called Lady. I almost succeeded too. And I was prepared to die doing so. So, unless you actually have something more convincing than death, don't expect me to care. I'll escape. Or kill myself. Simple as that." He glared at her.

"Tough guy, eh? No matter, they all come around after-" a frown crossed her expressionless face. She rushed to him, and Nathaniel clumsily jumped off the stone table he had been sitting to defend himself. The woman was more than a match for him in his current state, though; she pinned him to the table and tilted his head, looking at his neck.

"I… I see. So that's the reason." she mumbled.

"Get off me you headless freak!" Nathaniel growled. The woman, curiously, obeyed. He stood up, still a bit unsteady.

"I guess that means I'll have to use force. Until the Lady has her meal, at least." She grabbed Nathaniel's arm and twisted it expertly behind his back in an arm hold. "Get moving."

* * *

"My Lady, are you all right? Are you still feeling ill?"

"I am fine now, Captain Lyriam. How is our esteemed guest doing?"

"He sure is a handful." the dullahan answered with a frown. "I had to drag him to the bath, and threaten him with multiple soap-play rape if he didn't wash himself. He still refuses to change his old clothes, though. For now he is locked at the north tower guest room."

"I see. Well, that soap-play isn't a bad idea, too. Still… it was prudent of me to sample his blood from the cut at his hand before feeding. I didn't expect him to have drunk holy water. It was a huge oversight. No matter. I'll see to him personally."

"As you wish, my Lady."

"Be sure to properly guard the perimeter, and double check anything he can use as a weapon, be it cutlery or even a string. He is a crafty little worm."

"Understood, my Lady." The dullahan hesitated slightly, something her employer noticed immediately. "What is it?"

"If I may be so bold, Lady, what is so special about this human? I am not, by any means, questioning your choices, but… he seems so _mundane._ He is just a knight."

"True, he isn't some distinguished hero, or noble. If he hadn't shown any positive signs, by all means, I would have left him alone, or give him to one of my servants… but he is a pearl in the mud. With proper training, I believe he would make a fine husband for a high-born monster. Maybe Anna, I do owe her a favor… oh, forget that, she has her eyes on someone else. Maybe another one…" her eyes sparkled teasingly. "How about you, my dear Captain? You are single, after all. Nothing better to reward your years of loyal service."

"!" The dullahan Captain blushed ever so faintly, but composed herself. "There is no need, my Lady, though I am grateful for your generous offer. I am content with my duties and my position."

"Suuuuuuure you are… which reminds me, you do seem a lot agitated as of late..."

The Captain tried to hide her nervousness as she maintained her neutral expression, but she knew: the Lady sees and knows all. The vampire laughed.

"Oh, come on, Captain, you need to relax every once in a while. Believe me, I know. I should have grabbed one of the guards along; there was one that would suit you well. Oh well, I believe the effects of the holy water must have been diminished from our guest's blood. Time for the first training session."

* * *

Nathaniel paced back and forth in his room, his mind working furiously. The room was meticulously prepared for keeping him inside; the walls were sturdy, he couldn't fit through the small window, and there was nothing he could use as a tool or weapon. He suspected that magic was also at work; his sheets were impossibly strong, but he couldn't make a knot with them however hard he tried. The very ceiling emitted a soft light, so there was nothing he could use to start a fire. Aside from his mattress on the floor, there wasn't any other piece of furniture.

"Still feeling sour?"

He jumped and spun around at the source of the voice, taking a defensive stance. The vampire stood at the entrance; how she entered without a noise, he couldn't tell.

"What do you want?"

"Such impolite manners! I am shocked. Do knights not train in common courtesy?" her mocking tone irritated him to no end.

"Knights are trained in courtesy for human nobles, not undead kidnappers. Or monsters in general."

She sighed theatrically. "I guess I expected too much of you. No matter, we can resume your training here. Kneel."

"Fuck no."

With a crimson flash, the vampire stood before him. Her hand held his shoulder tightly, and with little effort she pushed him down. "Listen here, cattle. In this castle, I am your Mistress. You _will_ obey my orders. I have little patience for your antics."

"You listen here, bloodsucker. Kill me and be done with it. I won't do anything willingly. You are not my mistress." he glared at the woman before him.

She looked at the furious earth brown eyes glaring death at her, and a coy smile formed on her frozen lips along with a hungry look over her eyes. "I do like it when they are defiant at first… I'll enjoy this." Licking her crimson lips, she moved her fangs, now glistering in the gentle light, towards the neck of her captive…

"!" her other hand moved to catch the knight's moving fist. With a sudden move, she pushed him flat on his back on the mattress. "It's useless."

"Damn it you-"

Using her other hand, she pinned Nathaniel's wrists on his chest, and put her palm on his mouth, muffling the curses the knight spat at her and tilting his head to the side. His scent, full of adrenaline and just a bit of sweat, stirred her hunger even further. She licked a spot on his neck where a vein stood out pulsing, causing the knight to involuntarily shiver. Smiling, she sank her fangs into her meal.

After the bitter and caustic taste of her first sampling, the first gulp of clean blood seemed even more delicious. She caught herself getting lost in his taste more than once. The knight's thrashing weakened with every gulp, until it ceased entirely.

Her only indication of her over-indulgence, was the significant lessening of pressure. She dislodged her fangs from her prey's neck and licked the droplets that escaped. She turned to see his face; it was her guilty pleasure, watching the faces of men succumb to pleasure. However, what she saw worried her. Nathaniel had fainted, his face deathly pale. His hands felt cold, and his breath and pulse were almost nonexistent. She studied his face, now wearing a peaceful expression. He looked younger without his scowl, and after a good bath. A lock of hair had fallen on his eyes during his violent thrashing; her hand moved, as if on its own, and brushed it behind his ear.

She stared at his face for a good five minutes, trying to picture him in a butler's tuxedo, but something told her that he wouldn't wear it willingly… for now. The usual period for a man to succumb was about two to three days, with her feeding once or twice at most. Elisabeth put two long white fingers on his jugular; his pulse was still weak. It was a close call, a few more gulps and she would have to raise him as a mindless zombie. It seemed that the knight would take a couple of days to recover.

She stood and, with her foot, pushed a sheet over the unconscious man. She could wait. She had all her unlife in front of her.

* * *

"The guest has woken, my Lady, but there is a problem."

"Oh? Is he too weak? I did instruct the cook to prepare him a proper meal."

"The problem is… he refuses to eat. He sent away every servant, and even the head maid said she couldn't try to feed him without risking physical harm."

"My, my, he sure is a handful. I guess I'll have to pay him another visit."

Elisabeth walked, with casual grace, to the door of the guest room. Two kikimoras in maid uniform stood outside, carrying large trays. With a dismissive move of her hand, the enchanted lock gave way and the door opened without a creak.

Nathaniel was kneeling on his mattress, one fist on the ground to steady himself, his head hung down. He still felt extremely weak and fatigued, but his panic and anger had given him the bursts of strength he needed to repel the kikimoras' advances to force-feed him. He felt exhausted afterwards, almost to the point of collapsing, but at least the servants had stopped trying.

"You are turning out to be a true ruffian, you know that? Are you really a knight?" Oh, how he would scream curses and profanities at that voice… but he was fairly sure he would faint if he exerted any more effort. He raised his head a bit, and his eyes the rest of the way, to meet the gaze of the object of his hate.

"If you are to kill me, just do it. Seriously, are all monsters so fucked-up like you?" he spat, his voice a little above a whisper.

"I am impressed. Usually men don't last this long. But I guess your vulgar behavior can be blamed. It is highly impolite to turn away your host."

"Shut up and kill me. I grow weary of your games."

"As I do of your attitude. But your blood does have some redeeming qualities. So, you will remain alive, until I decide otherwise." She said coldly.

Nathaniel felt the surge of anger gripping his body, and flashing a glare at the vampire, he lunged at her. He knew that she would stop him, he was still extremely weak and fatigued after the blood loss. But something inside him snapped when he heard her talk to him like she was referring to an object. Her soft, ice-cold hand gripped him by the neck and slammed him on his back on the mattress. He grit his teeth at the feeling of helplessness. He knew that this would be his life now, living and dying at the vampire's whim, but that hardened his resolve. He felt his hands being pinned and bound behind his back.

Elisabeth called one kikimora inside with a snap of her finders. The maid knelt besides Nathaniel, and pulled the cover from her tray. The aroma of roasted meat filled the room.

"Leave us."

The kikimora stood and left without a word. Elisabeth knelt besides the head of her bound guest, and raised his torso. With one hand supporting the back of his neck, she propped him up and placed him on her lap.

"Now it's lunch time, so be a good cattle and eat." She took the silver fork and pierced a piece of meat. She brought it to the knight's mouth, but he didn't open it. The shame of the uncomfortably intimate position and behavior had made the knight blush slightly, in spite of his extreme blood loss.

"Eat it yourself, bloodsucker. I won't eat anything while watching your ugly mug." he growled through gritted teeth. His stomach had a different opinion, however, letting out a long and loud growl.

Elisabeth looked surprised at such an undignified sound, but broke into laughter soon after. Nathaniel could feel his face heat up, despite his best efforts. He could feel the sting of shame all too well, as well as the cool softness of her bust pressing the top of his head. "Damn traitor" he grumbled to his rebelling stomach.

Elisabeth was still shaking with laughter; it was too funny, the proud, vulgar man on her lap blushing and acting like a little kid. She patted his head condescendingly. "There, there, cattle, your body is honest. Eat your food. I'll leave you to it." Her mocking tone made the knight blush even more from embarrassment. He looked… cute. Really cute. Especially when flustered. His warmth was spreading in her body, even through her blue dress and his own clothes. This was getting a bit too intimate for her. Placing the still loaded fork on the tray, she undid the rope binding Nathaniel's hands.

"Well, you made me laugh, so I'll leave you to it. So undignified for a knight, nay, a grown man..." she left the room, still laughing.

Nathaniel stood sitting on the mattress, thoroughly embarrassed. The plate was left untouched for a while, but in the end, his willpower wavered after another loud protest from his stomach. Popping a piece of meat in his mouth, he was surprised to find that its taste would make the royal chef green with envy. He started tearing through the meal, until he felt another pair of eyes looking at him. The maid kikimora was watching him, a second tray and a jug in her hands. She placed them besides him, took the now-empty tray and left without a word. An idea began forming in his mind, and he started planning his escape, while tearing through the second tray's contents.

* * *

The next day passed without any more visits from Elisabeth, something Nathaniel was grateful about. With another trip to the bath he memorized some key landmarks, and by the time of his next meal he was ready to execute his plan.

It worried him, how fast he had recovered. He would have to visit a priest or a mage to get checked; he didn't know anything about what he was fed, except that it was extremely tasty and nourishing. As the kikimora entered to pick up his tray, he tensed. _Now or never._

As the maid turned her back on him, he sprung at her. She reacted with surprising speed, and judging from the sound her sweeping leg and tail made, with force as well. But his objective wasn't the servant, but the open door behind her. Jumping above her kick, he dashed through the door and into the spiraling staircase beyond it.

Running down the stairs, his mind worked furiously. The staircase ended in a long corridor, where a few antique armors stood in silent vigil, with silver swords in front of them. He grabbed one of the swords as he rushed by them, trying to exit the corridor in case they were actually living armor monsters; he wouldn't have a chance if they rushed him there. His breath became ragged; it seemed he hadn't fully recovered yet.

"Stop right there!"

A couple of guards, most likely dullahan, blocked his path, illuminated by the soft moonlight that came through windows of colored glass. With a jump, he went through one of the windows, not really thinking about his current position in the manor. That earned him a short fall of five meters. He stood up as fast as his aching body could respond; that move was impetuous, but at least he was in the courtyard.

"So predictable." The flat tone of the Captain made his instincts flare, and his silver sword moved to intercept hers. The clash of metal echoed in the silent courtyard. Nathaniel quickly scanned the courtyard for any more guards, but the Captain was alone. He had limited time before the guards or the kikimora sounded the alarm.

The Captain had surely earned her position by merit of skill; her swordsmanship was top-notch. Nathaniel found himself hard pressed to deflect the fast, precise strikes of her blade. She seemed to test his skill, but he was pressed for time. With a couple of deep breaths, he relaxed his muscles and focused exclusively on the obstacle before him.

Lyriam sensed the sudden change in behavior of the escaping man, and decided to strike before he could pull off anything strange. As she aimed her blade to his left leg, however, Nathaniel did not parry her sword. Instead, he moved to the side, just in time and just enough to dodge the incoming pierce. She slashed horizontally, but again, he just moved his sword so that the very tip met her blade, protecting his feet. She looked at the knight's face; the tension had disappeared. All that remained was a look of extreme focus, and the relaxed stance of a man that has been on the same situation for many times. She sliced from the other side at his feet, estimating that he would jump and put himself off balance. Nathaniel didn't jump; it was a way too obvious trap. Instead, he dashed backwards, just enough for the tip of her sword to pass from his shins by a thumb's width. He dashed forward, slashing at her sword, putting her off-balance after her wide swipe. He slashed at her now-exposed torso, but she back-stepped too, putting some distance from him.

"Give it up, knight. You are surrounded and outnumbered."

Nathaniel dashed forward with a high slash, aiming for her head. The Captain responded with a sidestep and a middle horizontal slash, aiming at his exposed sides… but Nathaniel ducked fast, letting go of his sword and moving towards her. Her blade hit the hilt of the sword, causing it to spin in mid-air, and Nathaniel jumped from his crouching position forward, deftly grabbing the spinning hilt and slashing at the captains head. The metal clash and strong shock told him he had hit her armor, but he caught sight of something flying off the captains shoulders. Doing a half-spin, he caught it with the other hand. Dullahans. For all their fighting prowess, having a head that can detach by the shock of a strong blow is a serious weak point.

The two dullahan guards came from the door of the manor, and the Captain's body moved on its own to prevent his escape. Thinking quickly, he smiled at the furious head of the woman.

"Catch!" He threw her head to the approaching guards, and quickly sidestepped as her body instinctively chased after it, crashing into the other two. He dashed forward, running as fast as he could towards the main gate.

The gate was as imposing and, in his opinion, gaudy as they come. It seemed that his captor was quite wealthy. _Most likely by plying the same foul trade of the kidnapper. _He kicked the metal bars, but the gate didn't budge. Trying to use his sword as a lever also proved ineffective. With no visible lock, he could only assume that the gate was operated by magic.

"My, my, aren't you a handful. Where are you going, this late at night?" a cold voice asked from above. His blood froze. The gate and the walls were too high to scale with just his hands. Turning his back to the metal bars, he looked up. Sure enough, Elisabeth was hovering above him, a sarcastic smile on her face. The Captain and the two dullahan arrived below her. He had failed.

Yet, despite his failure, he felt calm. The moment he left his room-turned-cell, he had decided that he would not return alive. The sword wouldn't be enough for the job; it was demon silver, and wouldn't harm him. His only hope was to fight with everything he had and hope an opportunity to present itself. Raising his sword in front of him, so that the blade was in front of his face, he prayed.

"Your light, I will follow. Your order, I will respect. Your laws, I will obey. Let truth be my armor, let faith be my shield, let righteousness be my sword. I will walk in the darkness, but I am not afraid; you stand by me, as I stand by you…" The prayer of his oath as a knight of the Order calmed him down. He fell to a fighting stance, his back to the gate. If they got careless, he would get his chance. The Captain stepped forth, her head on her shoulders, and her face a mask of fury. "Allow me, Lady, to repay him for the humiliation… with interest."

Even her voice seeped anger. Most men would quake in their boots, but Nathaniel, in his calm, meditative state, saw chance. Strong emotions cause big mistakes… if the vampire didn't interfere. The strange sensation, that the very world held its breath, filled him. No doubt the angry Captain would try to humiliate him. If he managed to overpower her…

The silver blades flashed in the moonlight, colliding with a large sound. The Captain hit with almost overpowering strength, but Nathaniel, in his rested and fed state, diverted the manageable slashes, dodged the very heavy ones, and struck. Sweat began glistering on both their faces; the dullahan exerted tremendous effort to keep up the barrage of blows, and the knight to avoid being hit.

"Calm yourself, Captain. Don't fall into your opponent's pace." The vampire, still hovering above, said calmly. Lyriam nodded, and took a deep breath to steady her boiling emotions. That was when Nathaniel hit, crossing his sword with hers. Summoning his repressed anger, he swept their blades aside with a burst of strength that caught the Captain by surprise; the anger shining in his eyes was something she hadn't ever seen, not even when she threatened him with rape. With a strong, yet not knightly, body slam, he put her off balance, and with a quick sidestep, he grabbed the long ponytail of silky silver hair. Now he had a bargaining chip-

A flash of darkness came over his eyes, and the now familiar sense of the vampires soft, cold hands grabbing his wrists signified his plan's failure. With his move, he had distanced himself from the gate, and gave her space to swoop down on him from behind. He tightened his fists and grit his teeth; after that, only one thing could follow…

"You can leave my Captain's head now, cattle. She is well above your station." Her cold breath tickled his sweaty neck. He tried to move, but he knew that it was of no use. The headless body swiftly came in front of him; with a slight squeezing of the vampire's hand, his fist went numb and opened on its own, letting the head of the dullahan fall into the waiting hands of her body. Her face was totally red and sweaty, as she brought her head on her shoulders, and her body shivered, from exhaustion, shame and fury.

"Now then, Captain, how about you teach this little cattle some manners?" the vampire suggested. Nathaniel could almost see her sadistic smile. Lyriam raised her sword, and brought it down with enough force for the blade to whistle in the night wind…

… yet the blade stopped before it touched him. Nathaniel saw the conflict in her eyes; it made sense. The dullahan was a knight, too. Striking an enemy who was bound was dishonest. She fell to her knees, her sword falling from her hand. "Forgive me, Lady, I cannot. This man bested me, not once, but twice. I have shamed you. Allow me to resign-"

The vampire's genuinely amused laughter cut the kneeling woman's quivering voice. "It's all right, my dear. You passed my little test. Rise now, we have-"

The split moment Elisabeth let her guard down, Nathaniel struck. Planting his feet solidly below him, he thrust his back at her, and the unexpected yet weak slam gave her enough of a shock for him to free his sword-bearing arm. With gritted teeth, he struck at the only place he could: himself.

The sharp silver blade sank into his flesh easily, piercing his clothes. Before his self-preservation instinct paralyzed him, he pushed the blade further, feeling the slight resistance as it also pierced the vampire behind him. He heard her cry, and her hands releasing his own and trying to grab the hilt of the sword, now touching his abdomen. He grabbed the hilt with both hands and twisted it, gritting his teeth. He heard the vampire's cry, and he felt her head fall and rest at the side of his neck, in a paradoxically intimate position, considering he had just run both of them through. "Never underestimate me, bitch." he spat through gritted teeth.

He felt another pair of soft hands grab his own; the Captain had risen from her knees and had grabbed his hands, still gripping the hilt of the blade. Looking down, he saw no blood, and felt no pain; instead, a warm throbbing spread from the blade inside him, and the vampire behind him began panting. The Captain pulled the sword out, the sudden move causing a wave of heat to wash over him, making his knees go weak. Two hands embraced him from behind and kept him upright.

"Oh, you just _had _to try to pull off something like that." Elisabeth whispered in his ear. Her breath was fast, and her hands tightened around him, squashing him on her soft body. "I'll have to discipline you _personally._" With a flap of her wings, they were off, flying at high speed towards the vampire's bedroom, at the highest room of the castle.

The two guards and the Captain looked, as their Lady had taken the knight over for his punishment. "Should we try to restrain her a bit? The guy won't survive; she looked really excited." One of the guards proposed to the other two.

"Don't be ridiculous." Her Captain scoffed. "There are few powers that can hold her now. He brought it to himself. It's a pity, though; I could have used him as a sparring partner."

"Just sparring, Miss Lyriam?" The other guard said with a smile; a smile that disappeared as she saw the strict glare of her Captain.

"You two, you are on patrol duty till morning, as punishment for letting him slip away." Both women groaned. "And no grumbling!" came the retort of Lyriam, as they moved fast to do their rounds.

* * *

Nathaniel felt the softness of the mattress as Elisabeth practically crashed them on her bed, with her on top. He felt her tongue crawl from his neck to his earlobe; he desperately tried to control his shivering. "Now, cattle, you will learn your place…" her breath became even more ragged, as her tongue moved from his earlobe back to his neck, trailing the path of a pulsing vein. With an almost imperceptible kiss, she sank her fangs in it, letting the blood pressure to bring the liquid forth and fill her mouth.

It was just like last time… almost. Nathaniel felt the blood draining from his neck, but the warm throbbing of his body intensified even further, and the vampire's soft, busty body pressing on his own didn't help the matter. The warmth spread to his groin, and sure enough, his own manhood reacted. He clenched his teeth, trying to suppress his arousal, hoping that he would pass out before things escalated any further. With any luck, Elisabeth would drain him dry, and then it would be over… yet the vampire stopped sucking at his neck, and her tongue started swirling around, cleaning up.

Elisabeth felt her prey's pulse quicken, but this was normal; after all, it is a reaction of the human's circulatory system to make up for the blood loss. What hit her hard, however, was a change in taste. In her haze, she had begun sucking hard, but this calmed her down enough to remember what happened last time. Yet, this time was different…

Her hand moved below the abdomen of her captive, and confirmed her suspicion. Smiling, she dislodged her fangs and licked his neck clean; she was on her bed, after all, and blood stains were tough to get rid of. Flipping him around, she studied his face, now flushed and panting.

"Oooohh, my, my, what do we have here?" she cooed, her lips rising into a sultry smile. "Is my little cattle exited?" Her hand traced his ever-increasing bulge, flicking it occasionally. Nathaniel glared at her. He knew that it would be a lost cause; the monsters were, by nature, excellent in the bedroom. But, his sense of dignity and honor, as a knight of the Order of Holy Light, kept resisting the onslaught of pleasure that was filling his body.

"Says the horny bloodsucker that couldn't control her flight." He spat, defiantly. That only widened the grin on Elisabeth's face. Her other hand traced his jaw, before tilting his head, exposing his neck once more. Her fangs appeared, and shot him a hungry look.

She leaned her head to his neck, and whispered to his ear "You will change your tone _very _soon, cattle" before biting him. He heard him grunt, and smiled. She would not rush it; she would be sure to thoroughly enjoy it, breaking him. Her excitement grew even further, and she moaned.

Nathaniel struggled not to lose himself, fighting a losing battle. In a last act of desperation, he did what he never thought himself possible to do. Taking a deep breath, he bit the neck of Elisabeth, as she fed off him.

"!"

He could feel that this was totally unexpected for her. Unprecedented, even. She moaned, the vibrations passing to his neck, causing waves of pleasure to surge. If he could keep her preoccupied, maybe she would kill him from blood loss. He would still be her servant in undeath, but at least he would be a mindless thrall. With one hand he cupped and fondled her breast, and the other slipped between her legs, stroking roughly an area that was suspiciously damp.

Her breath had quickened even further, the streams coming from her nostrils tickling his sweat-ridden skin. Feeling his head going light and his peripheral vision dimming, he picked up the pace, biting and sucking hard at her perfect neck, trying not to inhale from his nose; he remember how intoxicating her smell was. He felt her hands and legs grabbing him and pressing him on her body; she moaned again, long and hard. His vision began to darken; it wouldn't be long now, before he would die… however dishonorable this death would be, it would still be better than living as a broken man. He felt her body tense, before spasming, her moans escalating to muffled screams, before darkness overcame him.

* * *

Elisabeth woke up, feeling restless. She was on her bed, wearing her clothes. She frowned; it was very unlike her to do that…

She looked at the window, where the sun's last rays let a single red ray through. Dusk. Still some time left before night covered the sky. As she turned her head, a hot feeling from her neck surprised her. Bringing her fingers to the source, she traced something like… teeth marks? The feeling of restlessness increased. Getting up from bed, she walked to an intricately framed body mirror. A dark hickey, surrounded by teeth marks, blemished her skin. The hazy memory of last night's events came to her at full force.

She groomed herself mechanically, taking time to cover the dark mark with her hair. A swirl of thoughts and emotions raged inside her. Anger at her cattle's despicable behavior, shame at her own reaction… she shook her head, as lust, excitement and happiness started to bubble up. She was a high vampire, not some lesser succubus! She was better than this!

She rang a small bell, and her door opened, revealing a kikimora maid. "Your command, my Lady?"

"Where is the cattle?" she asked harshly.

"We found him collapsed at the main hall, my Lady. The guards took him to his room. The head maid said that he needs rest."

Elisabeth left the room without reply. She rushed through corridors, past windows covered by closed thick curtains. As she neared the door to his room, her uneasiness and nervousness peaked. How would she face him? Her body became hot at the memory of last night's events. She could still feel his touch, hear his breath, taste his blood…

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Sure enough, he was lying on his mattress. The head maid was kneeling beside him, changing a bloodied linen pad from his neck. Some strange feeling stung her, but she brushed it aside. "How is he?"

"He lost a lot of blood. He had been bleeding all the way from your room to the main hall. I instructed the cook on a specific diet to help him recover." she pointed at a nearby bowl, full of amber-colored soup.

"I see. Great work. Keep me informed on his condition."

"Yes, my Lady."

* * *

The morning came, and Elisabeth still couldn't sleep. Her body was throbbing and her mind was wandering. She had had the sheets of her bed changed, but his smell still lingered.

This was the second morning that she had trouble sleeping, after the knight's failed escape attempt, and the accumulated fatigue had begun to affect her. She glanced at the door of her bedroom, but shook her head. She would not go to him. She would not embrace him. She would not-

"Curse this..." she muttered. The sun's rays, although safely blocked, prevented her from going outside. Maybe if she indulged herself a little… if she avoided feeding from him, it would be all right. With unsure steps, she made her way to the guest room.

* * *

The knight was still unconscious on his mattress, but he seemed much healthier; blood had returned to his cheeks, and his breath was steady and calm. The sight of his neck made her gulp; she could make out the paths where his veins and arteries pulsed with thick, intoxicating blood-

Shaking her head again, she approached him slowly. She undid the clasp of her coat, revealing the cyan nightgown underneath. Locking the door behind her, she left it in a heap by the side, her shoes following suit. _It's only until tonight, nothing more!_

She slipped quietly under the covers, careful not to let the sleeping knight touch her in any way. His smell was overpowering, making her slightly dizzy.

"Go away."

She almost jumped at the sound of Nathaniel's voice. She turned to see his face; he was still asleep. Sweat started to bead on his forehead, and his breath became slightly irregular.

"Go away. Don't follow me. You must go to safety. I'll hold her off." The knight mumbled. Elisabeth stayed lying on her side, observing the sleeping man. It felt odd, slightly embarrassing yet very cute, to study him sleeptalking. Who knows, he might even let something interesting slip out…

She swiped the sweat from his forehead with the covers. He seemed to have an especially disturbing nightmare. His hand twitched, no doubt trying, in vain, to shield him from something.

"I'll take you on, monster… even if I die trying..."

His stubborn nature made her smile, and her hand traced over his body idly. He was warm… she felt her eyelids lower. A feeling of comfort washed over her, despite sleeping next to her sworn enemy, on a mattress that couldn't compete with her own bed.

_If he is this warm, how would it feel if he shared his warmth with me?_

Her fatigue moved her body, suppressing her pride, as she cuddled him, using him as a body pillow. She put his head on her bust, leaning her head on his and filling her nostrils with his smell. _This feels goooood…_

Sleep quickly overcame her, her body relaxing completely.

* * *

Nathaniel woke up, feeling completely refreshed and comfortable. A bit too comfortable… He couldn't open his eyelids, the feeling of bliss was too strong. Something cool and soft was pressing on his body, warding it from the usual sweat after a long sleep. With tremendous effort, he tried to use his other senses to survey his whereabouts. Soft, cool something pressed on him from the side, and underneath him, the mattress of his cell. A cool breath tickled the top of his head, following suit with a gentle, rhythmic breath. It smelled amazing, like lilacs and orchids, intoxicating even-

It was her. He would recognize that smell, that had haunted his senses from their first clash in the forest. Under usual circumstances he would react, violently. But his body had no strength left, practically melted in her embrace. His hazy memory slowly cleared, recalling his desperate struggle to leave her bed, crawling outside, not really knowing where he was going, his last memory the sight of the main hall. Her breasts pressed his face from both sides, soft and cool, yet he could not feel or hear any heartbeat. With effort, he raised his head, freeing it from the gentle busty prison of Elisabeth. Opening his eyes proved equally challenging; his eyelids were heavy and almost unresponsive, taking a good three minutes to crack them open. The sight that greeted him made them snap open immediately.

Elisabeth was sleeping soundly, her pale face relaxed and smiling. The faint rays of moonlight that entered his room through the small window, by some weird occurrence, illuminated her face. He gulped, his throat dry. The vampire showed him eerie and otherworldly beauty. Her skin was soft, pale white, pristine, the kind that many a human noble lady would savagely murder for. He spotted the only blemish on her neck, the place that he had bit her in his desperate struggle. He smiled, despite himself, an almost primal emotion of pride bursting through.

Raising his eyes higher made his smile disappear. Her sleeping face was beyond gorgeous, even her slightly disheveled hair framing it perfectly. Its perfect smile, so innocent without the sardonic, haughty tone or sharp fangs, was accentuated by a thin trail of drool. He would almost laugh, if his heart wasn't accelerating so fast. He lost track of time, just staring at her face, sharing his warmth with her.

Slowly, he moved his hand; his mind screamed at it to harm her, but it traitorously just brushed the stray hair from her face and traced her lips, swiping the thin trail of drool, before stroking her cheek and burying itself inside her silky hair. The vampire's eyelashes fluttered, her smile becoming ever so wider, before slowly opening.

Her eyes were still unfocused from her sleep, their red color contrasting alluringly with her white skin. For a few beautiful moments, the sight made Nathaniel numb, his heart beating wildly. She was looking directly into his eyes, smiling. A true, genuine smile.

His traitorous hand moved again, pushing her head, bringing her face closer, ever closer… he could see himself reflected on her eyes, her breath caressed his face, until all he could see was her eyes. And then, the feeling of her lips, her soft, soft lips, on his own. He saw her eyes losing focus, as her lips cupped his own, before her eyes widened in surprise. Her hands moved fast, pushing him off his mattress, his body tumbling until his back slammed to the wall.

He saw her almost jump up from the mattress, throwing away the covers. Her body, bathed in moonlight and clad in an extremely bold cyan nightgown, radiated allure and charm.

"..."

Nathaniel waited for the inevitable outburst that his actions were sure to have earned. Her face swirled with opposing signs: flushed cheeks with angry eyes, heavy breathing with a scowl full of contempt. She said nothing, however, opting to pick up her cloak, throw it on her shoulders, and leaving his room without a word.

Elisabeth ran out of the room and slammed the door hard. She leaned her back on it, trying to calm her erratic breath. Her mind was a mess, still reeling from the abrupt shock that jerked her from her sleep. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, her tongue reveling in his taste, still lingering on them. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and recover, but it proved equally futile. His scent was all over her, after spending the day and almost half the night clinging on him. At least now she felt rested and refreshed; it was unfair, how a lowly human could get her body relaxed like this.

With quick steps, she returned to her room.

* * *

Nathaniel entered the vampire's bedroom, under the custody of the dullahan Captain. He felt nervous, but even more ashamed. Elisabeth stood by the window, the dwindling moonlight showering her in silver rays.

"Leave us, Captain."

His escort left without a word. The knight stood still; after the incident in his cell, shame had taken hold of him. Forcing himself on the vampire, and not for destructive purpose, was absolute sacrilege for him, as a knight and as a man. Finally, Elisabeth broke the silence, her back still turned at him.

"I suppose you have reflected on your actions?"

"Yes."

"So, will you accept your punishment?"

"If it's death, yes."

"It's not your choice to make. Strip. Down to your undergarments."

The knight obeyed, albeit grudgingly.

"Throw those rags at that bin. You are not to wear them anymore. Then sit by my bed."

She turned after hearing the creaking of her bed. The knight had sat, his back to her. Undoing the clasp of her cloak, she was left with her nightgown. She embraced the man from behind, hiding her blushing face. His chest was full of scars, some quite large, but his back was smooth and untouched. She felt him tense, his reaction most likely a reflex from all the time fighting for his life. She licked his neck a bit, to relax her meal; his muscles could become quite tense and it would be a pain to feed like that. However, her usual method didn't bring the expected results; in fact, it made matters worse.

"Relax. I don't want to be bothered, biting through tense muscle."

He took a few deep breaths, surprising her. The man had resisted longer than any other, and even now he obeyed out of his free will, rather than charmed obedience. She dragged a finger, from his lower back, across his spine, and into his hair, now smelling of shampoo; she had ordered that he washed himself beforehand. Another surprise for her.

She bit his shoulder, indulging in the taste of his blood. A taste that seemed to grow better and better, causing waves of pleasure and lust to wash over her body. However, after the recent events, even this taste seemed lacking. After only a few mouthfuls, she stopped.

"Are you done?"

"No, not yet. You are to stay here…" she paused momentarily to lick some escaped blood around his neck "until the next dusk." With a snap from her fingers, the curtains closed, plunging the room into darkness, hiding her ever-blushing face. She pushed him on his back, earning a surprised gasp.

Her own enhanced vision saw him clearly. His face showed utter shame, but not the sexual, arousing type, but something personal. Any human noble would exploit it to get him under their heel, but not her. Her pride as a vampire and her nature as a monster dictated that he would have to obey her out of lust and emotion, not shame and sense of honor. Her chest tightened, almost painfully, watching him like this. He was looking straight at the ceiling, like a lifeless doll.

Taking him like this wouldn't satisfy her, just as her feeding from him didn't. Against all odds, and unbeknownst to him, the knight had found the one way to actually thwart any advances from her: indifference to his fate. She wouldn't have any of it.

"About last time..." she watched, as he tensed. Nathaniel took a deep breath.

"I have sinned gravely. As a knight, as an Order soldier, as a man. I will willingly accept any punishment deemed necessary, save for sexual ones. My apologies are meaningless."

His tone was empty, hollow, almost inhuman. "So, won't you try to escape any more?"

"No."

She was taken back by the one-word answer. He seemed sincere. "It will take more than that to be forgiven. You are to be my personal servant. As such..." she stifled a yawn "you are to feed me at dusk and dawn. I'll have the head maid to give you further details and duties. But for now, your duty is to be my pillow."

"As you wish."

His warmth, spreading to her body, drifted her to sleep quickly.

* * *

Dusk came without any event, with her human pillow sleeping straight as an arrow, not making the slightest move to her. She felt almost disappointed; she sorely missed that feeling, as he had touched her face and-

She shook her head, trying to push the memory away. Nathaniel was still sleeping, his sleeping face wearing a troubled expression instead of its usual peaceful one. She found herself observing him again; it was a rare opportunity, after all. His body caught her attention, with numerous scars across it. Some were made by blades, thin and straight in shape. Others seemed odd, irregular. She dragged her fingers across, tracing them. She would have him tell her how he got those; after all, with the change of the Demon Lord, monsters were prohibited by her order and their very nature to willingly harm humans. She felt his heartbeat and breathing shift, before his eyes opened.

"Wakey wakey, servant. Get up."

Nathaniel sat on the bed, his back on her, tilting his head to the side. "Your meal."

His empty tone caused her a flash of annoyance, but she brushed it aside. "So, you remembered. You just might not be so useless after all. Turn around."

He obeyed, his eyes fixed on hers, trying earnestly to avoid looking any lower. "What is it?"

She almost rolled her eyes. "You will have to work on your etiquette. A lot."

"I am not versed in doing the butler. I am a soldier. Specialized in combat against monsters."

"Well then, you have your work cut out for you. Your new clothes are stacked outside. Put them on. After that, find the head maid. She will explain most of your duties to you."

The moment he touched the door's handle, he felt her cold embrace, and her lips on his neck, as her fangs pierced his skin. _Of course, how can I think that she would not do this?_

After a good while, she released him. "Your blood does taste better with some adrenaline in it. You will visit the Captain before dawn. And, of course, the bath. Get going, now."

SMACK!

He jumped, as her hand slapped his ass. Gritting his teeth and grumbling, he went through the door, as her laughter chased him out.

* * *

The night proved uneventful, albeit tiring, given the sudden shift in waking hours. Most of the staff ignored him, no doubt having received instructions by the vampire. His duties proved to be simpler than he feared; after all, his main purpose was to be a food source for the Lady of the castle, the rest being handled by the kikimora maids since long before he was even here. The Captain was much less lenient, however. The grudge she bore after her defeat, twice, at his hands, was something he would have to face on a daily basis. After sparring for an hour against two guards in a two-to-one duel, she took him on for another hour. By the time the horizon went from black to a pale red, he was drenched in sweat.

She was waiting for him, in her daring nightgown. He struggled to keep his eyes from wandering and his lust in check, but her smug smile told him that she knew. As soon as he entered, he started taking his top off.

"Stop. Let me look at your new look." Her eyes ran all over him. She smiled. "Even if you are such a brute, you do look like a gentleman. Pity that those nice clothes cover such a vulgar thing."

"…"

"Don't give me that look, _servant._ Do you think I don't know your intentions? The thoughts swirling in your filthy mind? I can almost smell your arousal. You want these, don't you?" She brought her hands to her breasts, cupping and massaging them.

"Something wrong with your head, vampire?"

His cold tone paused her hands. The man before her, although clad in the butler uniform, spoke with authority. That was a first to her, a lowly human, her servant no less, daring to interrupt her. She frowned.

"It's you who shouldn't give me that look. Seriously, I don't know what came over me, but something comes over you too. Trying to belittle and seduce me at the same time won't work. I have noticed that my body is changing. If you keep trying to pull off this kind of crap on me, then one day I'll respond. I have dishonored myself already. Stop it."

"Humph! One moment you offer yourself to me, and the other you try to scold me? Who do you think you are?"

"I didn't offer myself to you. I offered my blood. So, eat up and go to sleep. Honestly…"

"What was that?"

He glared at her. "You will make a very bad wife-"

SLAP!

She slapped him before he even finished, the force enough to bruise his cheek and turn his head to the side. She bit him with force, and sucked his blood roughly, but she could taste his scowl; his blood was bitter. After a few mouthfuls, she let him go. "Leave."

The knight left without a word, blood leaking a little, staining his clothes. After he left, an expensive vase full of orchids flew at the door, smashing against it.

* * *

"Lady Elisabeth has ordered that you are not to enter her bedroom until further notice." The kikimora's gentle, polite voice informed him. It seemed that his last scathing remark had pissed the vampire to a personal level. Raising his shoulders, Nathaniel turned and made his way to the main hall, where the head maid was making preparations for an upcoming event. He had time to kill, and she would most likely put him to work.

The head maid proved to be too busy, however, coordinating the staff in an elaborate dance of preparation that spanned from the great hall to most of the rooms. She glanced at him as he came closer, and with a dismissive wave of her hand she motioned to the guard house. It seemed that he would have to spend the whole day with the guards… if they weren't busy as well. His assumption proved to be correct; the rooms were empty.

_Just what is going on? Some grand event?_

At least now he had some more free time to kill. He passed a couple of hours with his usual training drills, something he had neglected. His body's muscles tensed and burned, as he repeated many times the exercise regime that he learned at his commander's boot camp. He clearly needed to do this more often; his commander would be most disappointed. The moon was high in the sky when he stopped to catch his breath, sweating profusely.

The night breeze felt nice, and the relative isolation of the spot he chose to do his training proved to be an unexpected boon. He sat on the ground, cross-legged, to finish his own training: meditation. Most knights didn't bother, but the veterans knew, that a balanced mind is as crucial as a trained body and a sharp blade at combat. Especially against monsters. Breathing through his nose, he focused on the sound of his heartbeat.

The sound of footsteps broke his focus, and the sound of armor alerted him that a guard was approaching. Light footsteps, wide, confident… the Captain.

"Here you are. The head maid sent me to fetch you. Come along, now."

"What is it? I saw her earlier, and she just brushed me off." Nathaniel replied, not bothering to even open his eyes.

"You must prepare yourself. We have guests the next night, and you must appear presentable. One of them will be your new master."

"So, your lovely mistress doesn't stop at kidnapping, she also indulges in slave trade?" the knight opened his eyes and shot an icy glare at the dullahan. She just shrugged.

"Not my place to judge her decisions. And this one is entirely justified, considering how much of an asshole you are. If it were up to me…" she smiled.

"When will she understand that I am not her convenient, willing fucktoy?" Nathaniel rose with a groan. "I don't get her at all. Are all monsters this nonsensical?"

"I don't know what happened, but she seems very intent on getting rid of you, all of a sudden. Whatever, it will be one less trouble for me."

"It certainly seems so. Say… it's still hours till sunrise, care for a last spar?"

"Sure, I have some time to kill now. But no cheap shots. You know, knocking off my head." she blushed slightly in embarrassment, as she threw him a sheathed sword. With a fluid movement, he caught and unsheathed the silver blade.

The metallic clash resounded in the forest, sending back a faint echo. Nathaniel struggled to keep up with the strength of the dullahan; her monstrous strength would have most men on their knees already… but now he could keep up. The nagging question kept popping up in his head. "So, I am not the first to get caught. How many were before me?"

Thrust, parry, clash. "A dozen, I think. All of them were given away within the week."

Dash, swipe, clash. "I noticed that I am… changing. My body, that is. Is it because of her?"

Swipe, dodge, strike, clash. "Yes, and no. Any human that comes to the monster realm changes. Or, at least, most of them."

Swipe, dodge, dash, thrust, parry. "Is it reversible?"

"No." Swipe, clash.

"Damn. It seems that I'll have to leave in isolation after I escape whoever my new so-called master."

Swipe, clash. "Yea, dream on. Although, you are insufferable enough so that even the horniest werewolf would steer clear of you. You would be the first single incubus to stay that way."

Thrust, parry, swipe, clash. "You know, I told her something like this… and she snapped-"

CLASH!

"YOU WHAT?!" The usually stoic face of the Captain showed barely contained fury.

"Geez, that's why I tell you I can't understand you monsters at all." Nathaniel struggled to hold off the Captain's sudden burst of strength. She took a few calming breaths.

"Of course, how could I forget, an asshole human knight of the Order would never know this..." she took a step back. "To us, even the Lady, getting married and having a loving husband and family is… well, it's our goal in life. It's written down to our very instincts and nature. And if someone told her that, especially someone she-" she cut herself short, and shot him a weird look. Sheathing her sword, she turned her back to him. "I'm done. Return to your room." she spat behind her shoulder, leaving a very confused Nathaniel behind.

* * *

"Get up!"

"Whaa… it's still day outside." Nathaniel blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the bright light pouring in from his window. The Captain threw a bundle next to him, and left without a word. The knight got up, still groggy from his sudden awakening. He opened the bundle, half expecting to find another ridiculous attire for tonight's party, a parting insult of the vampire for him. However, what he saw made his eyes snap open and cleared his head better than an ice-cold bath.

His sword. How in the seven heavens and nine hells did the Captain come to have it, he would never know. The cold blade, still stained with his blood near the hilt, shone reassuringly.

_Now what the fuck is the meaning of this?_

Was it a trap, or some elaborate prank from the vampire? How could it be, it was noon for fuck's sake! Giving him lethal attacking power when the vampire was at her weakest?

Grabbing the blade, he walked out of his room. He looked at the courtyard from the windows, checking for the state of security. Yet, not even one guard was in sight. Most curious. Then it hit him. The gate was open!

He dashed forward before he could even ponder the possibility of an ambush. After all, he was already a prisoner here, what was the point of such a thing? He didn't encounter anyone on his way out, not even a maid. Was the vampire just letting him go?

It mattered little to him, as he passed the gate and run at full speed to the forest. The gate closed with a loud noise behind him; he smiled, as he thought of the vampire. This would be so like her, after all, letting him go, like she could fetch him anytime. For now, it was imperative to put as much distance between him and her castle, moving towards the human realm. Rushing through the forest, he could swear he felt eyes watching him.

* * *

The full moon rose from the horizon just as the sun had set, casting long shadows in the forest. It was the second night from his escape, and the knight felt optimistic as he pushed forward, even though he had no idea where he was. It shouldn't be long before he entered the human realm, where he could be rid of this ridiculous butler attire and don the armor of the knight once again. He might be changed, but he wasn't a full incubus, and maybe the mages or his commander could do something about his current state.

A clearing parted the canopy of the forest. It seemed familiar ground… of course, this was the place he had confronted the vampire. All of those things felt so distant now, like a bad dream. Or was it just a nice one?

Sitting on a flat rock at the edge of the clearing, he started thinking about his next moves. He would have to report to the next garrison, contact his commander, then throw in jail that scumbag merchant that made him escort that caravan… his mind started wandering, as the memory of her rose like the moon above him, her gentle touch and body, her intoxicating smell. He shook his head; this was in the past.

The moonlight flickered. He found himself completely unsurprised as he felt the gentle ripple of wind. "Took you long enough."

"You are persistent, I'll give you that much." he heard Elisabeth's voice behind him. Turning around, he saw the vampire in her navy blue dress, her face empty.

"You are one to talk. So, how was the party?"

"Pretty dull. And very civilized. Unlike someone I know."

He smiled. "Good for you. Came to say goodbye?"

"What are you talking about? I came to reclaim what's mine." she scowled.

"You came to reclaim me, after letting me go? Haven't you made your mind about what to do with me yet?" He rose and turned to see her.

Her questioning look told him much in a single glance."I… I see. I'll have to discipline the Captain once we get back."

"_We_ both know it won't be that simple." He brought his sword forth. "If your Captain deemed necessary to free me, shouldn't you believe in her and let me go? After all, unless you kill me, you know I won't-"

"Enough talking. It seems your vulgarity hasn't dwindled at all." Her tone was dry.

"Still bitter about that wife thing?" He saw her eyes harden. He sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry, all right? I didn't know how much you monsters value that thing."

"Don't think that you are off the hook with just that."

Nathaniel smiled and bowed theatrically. "Well then, _milady, _shall we get to it? It won't end like last time, I can guarantee you that."

"Are you sure you want to behave like this, _knight? _It was you, after all, that said that you wouldn't escape. Going back on your word?"

His smile slipped. "You sure learned fast to hit where it hurts."

"I learned from the best."

"Fair enough… fine, I will return willingly. But!" he frowned. "Enough of this cattle bullshit. And I am keeping the sword. And, of course, not a word on selling me off. I am not property."

"You are asking for much, for a human. How are you going to compensate me for all those demands?"

He stabbed the sword in the earth, and walked up to her, his posture relaxed. He stopped way too close, his chest almost touching her ample breasts. He looked deep into her eyes. "I will submit my service to you. Not sexual, mind you. Bodyguard duty, I can manage. Extremely well, in fact. Food source..." his voice wavered a bit "… I think I can manage. Keeping my blood in good condition for you will be a pain, but it is within my power. So, what do you say?"

She studied him in silence for a few seconds, before smiling. "Well, look at you, almost a knight…"

He pulled the sword from the ground and run his hand across it, cleaning it from the dirt. The image of the man, blade in hand, bathed in moonlight, stirred something odd inside her. Something beyond the primal urge to feed. Nathaniel turned to her. "You still haven't answered. What say, you?"

Her smile wavered a bit, tinged by the alien tightening inside her chest. "Fine. Being a human guard is barely adequate, but it'll do. Now, regarding feeding…" she flashed him a predatory smile. The knight didn't waver at all. He brought his hand to his blade.

"Oh no, no, that won't do, my dear servant." Elisabeth was on to him in a flash. A sense of excitement run through her, instead of the usual hunger. "I always feed directly from the… source." She licked her lips.

"…" Nathaniel tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Help yourself, milady."

She embraced him slowly, taking her time to feel his quickening pulse and his warmth, dragging her tongue slowly along his neck and lightly blowing along the wet trail. He smelled of sweat, pine and earth, something gained from his time in the forest. Her hands pressed his body tightly on hers, and she smiled as she felt his breath quicken to match his pulse. She bit him gently, relishing in the taste of his blood and his warmth, spreading through her. She felt him sigh softly, his body relaxing.

This was a first. He always was tense throughout her feeding, but now he practically relaxed into her arms… except a certain part. A certain part that seemed to grow tense and hard. His blood's flavor turned all the sweeter, making her cheeks flush. She felt his hand move, and his hand rested on her head, his fingers combing through her hair and stroking her head. A strong feeling of comfort and euphoria spread from his touch, making her moan. She dislodged her fangs from his neck and licked the escaped blood, making him shiver.

She turned to watch his face, almost raising an eyebrow when he turned his. She placed a hand on his jaw and turn him to face her, and the sight made her chest tingle. His face was flushed, lips slightly parted, breathing heavily. But it was his eyes that gave her pause. The earth brown of his eyes seemed changed, somehow. Almost like red…

She tightened her embrace and unfolded her wings, and with a mighty flap she took off with Nathaniel in her arms. The flight passed without a word from both of them.

* * *

"You understand the magnitude of your disobedience?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"What do you have to say about it?"

The dullahan Captain,still kneeling, rose her head to look the vampire in the eye. "This human insulted you and hurt you. I did not have permission to kill or torture him, but I couldn't stand to watch you suffer because of him. So, I let him go."

Elisabeth stared at her Captain in silence for a few long seconds. The dullahan seemed resolute in her decision, and her incentives seemed pure. She sighed. "It actually turned out for the best." She smiled at the surprised look of Lyriam, her violet eyes wide open.

"But!" she exclaimed. "This remains an act of disobedience, and needs to be punished. As your act turned to something good for me, so my punishment should turn to something good for _you_." She smiled in amusement at the wary look of the kneeling knight.

"You are to patrol the northern border of my territory, alone, for two months. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lady." Lyriam said, confused.

"Good. Dismissed."

The Captain stood up and left without another word, glaring daggers at Nathaniel, who stood by the door in silence. "She sure doesn't seem pleased." he commented as the door slammed close.

"Well, of course, it is a punishment after all."

"Don't you worry that she will simply run off to someone else? After all, if I understand the situation correctly, they are not bound to you."

"She won't run. She may be stubborn,but she is loyal as they come. And I do have this feeling that she won't mind, in the end."

"She sure is headstrong."

Elisabeth winced. "Cut that out… such crude humor…" She rose from her seat, and walked to Nathaniel, a familiar look in her eyes. He groaned.

"Again? This is the third time, tonight." he grumbled.

"You don't sound too upset about it."

"Something has been bothering me, since this whole transformation thing began. Once I turn into an incubus, then what?"

She shot him a curious look, then smiled. "Come to my quarters at dawn. Be sure to have a bath first."

"You are avoiding-"

"Don't be late."

* * *

She sprayed some perfume on her, the light scent further adding to the feeling of excitement she felt. The same excitement that filled her when she fed at the forest. The very same feeling that filled her as she flew both of them back, feeling his warmth as she held him close, and his erection poking her, watching his embarrassed, flushed expression after landing. She smiled at the memory.

A knock on the door interrupted her musing. "Come in."

Nathaniel entered, dressed in his butler uniform, something he wore more out of habit. He opened his mouth, but the sight froze him in his tracks. Elisabeth stood by the window, the last rays of moonlight bathing her form, giving it a light glow. She wore her usual cyan nightgown, and she was smiling. His heart raced at the sight.

She looked at him, smiling in amusement, as he tried to compose himself. He looked so cute when flustered. "Lose the shirt."

He removed his shirt, still flustered. The scars on his torso stood out against his pale skin, just as his flushed cheeks. The memory of his last flight with her was still fresh, and her knowing smile didn't help in any way.

"So, going for the pillow thing-" he was interrupted, as she pushed him on her bed. She straddled him, smiling alluringly.

"I've been wondering..." she stroked his scarred torso. "How did you get these?"

Her hand traced an irregular scar, running along his abdomen. "Ushi Oni. Raided a village, had someone pinned underneath her. She almost disemboweled me, my armor was torn."

Her hand moved to three thin, smooth scars that ran along his chest. "Werewolf pack leader. Ambushed my party in the forest at night. Barely made it, I made a habit of sleeping in my armor from then on."

"Aren't you the adventurous one!" she cooed, smiling. "And you found your match in me?"

"I can say with confidence that I didn't make it easy, but the odds were against me from the start. After all, few have beaten a vampire in straight combat."

Her hand kept stroking his body, her fingers tracing the slight recesses of the scars. She felt his pulse quicken, and his manhood stirring in his groin. "So, tell me, what is the most difficult challenge you have faced?"

Nathaniel's face darkened, his eyes lost focus, as the memory flooded his mind. "That's something I won't talk about." he replied, his tone empty. His sudden change in mood was way too obvious to pass unnoticed from her, but she made no further questions about it. Instead, she leaned on him and kissed his neck, sucking on it lightly. The feeling of her soft, cool lips on his skin interrupted his thoughts, bringing him to the present. Her whisper soothed his agitated mind.

"It's all right, you are here with me now."

He shivered, betraying his bubbling excitement. His body was reacting to her caress and body much more willingly now. He felt her sharp fangs scratch his earlobe, as she gave it a light tug, before biting him. He felt the rush of pleasure surge from his neck and spread all over his body. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling carry him away from the resurfaced memories of that incident, so long ago. He sank his fingers into Elisabeth's hair, stroking her head. He smiled when he heard her moan; she clearly liked this, and the feeling of pleasure became even more intense. He dragged his other hand from her neck to her lower back, earning another moan. The feeling of pleasure was becoming almost too intense, and he felt his manhood swelling.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by Elisabeth, it seems, as she started grinding her pelvis against his, causing him to groan. She stopped her feeding, and cupped his face with both hands, turning it to face her. She smiled gently at the sight of his flushed face, and leaned again, stopping mere inches from him.

Her face filled his field of vision, her soft lips, slightly parted, her eyes, full of anticipation. His mind was in turmoil, conflicting emotions struggling against each other. With a slight push, he made the final move and pushed her head on him, his lips touching hers.

As if a dam had broken, she kissed him with passion, sucking and nibbling on his lips, sliding her tongue in his mouth, coiling around his own, stroking, exploring. Her hands let go of his face and roamed around his body, caressing him.

He broke the kiss, panting. He looked at her face, now flushed. Her crimson eyes glowed slightly, with a look that betrayed her lust… along with something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it made his heart jump.

With a feeling of audacity that surprised even him, he pulled her in for another passionate kiss, and hugged her body tightly. With a sudden roll, he placed himself on top, earning a muffled squeal from her. Still kissing her, he aggressively explored her body, groping and fondling her breasts and ass, caressing her waist and legs, as she wrapped them around him. He was painfully erect now, and found himself grinding his clothed, swollen manhood on her pelvis, causing both of them to moan.

With superhuman strength, Elisabeth tumbled around, bringing herself on top again. Breaking the kiss, she took off her nightgown, and in a flash, his pants as well, almost ripping them. She lunged at him with an almost bestial growl, bringing their lips together again, and rubbing her wet entrance on his throbbing, bare manhood. The feeling was even more intense without clothes; it almost overwhelmed her, feeling the warmth of his skin directly, the pulse and flow of his blood as he touched her most sensitive place without a cloth barrier. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and looked at Nathaniel's face.

His cheeks were flushed, his eyes unfocused, looking at her face. The earth brown color was almost gone from them, and a ruby red crept in. She smiled, causing his manhood to twitch, sending shivers up her spine. She leaned on him again, licking his neck and nibbling at his earlobe. His breath became ragged, and his heartbeat quickened and intensified so much, she thought that his heart would burst from his chest. She felt his hands grope her ass and bring her opening right on top of his manhood. With one hand she stroked the back of his neck, still licking a spot where a vein stood out, and with the other she grabbed his throbbing manhood softly, bringing its tip right at her drooling lips. With a final push, she plunged her fangs into him, relishing in the taste of his blood, as he plunged into her body.

Nathaniel felt like he was being tortured to death by pleasure. The vampire's cool softness and enticing scent filled his senses, to the point that he couldn't think of anything else. He obeyed his male instinct blindly, thrusting inside Elisabeth, while stroking her body and head as she fed. The waves of pleasure attacked him from all directions; he felt his eyes almost rolling up, and struggled to keep his senses. He leaned and kissed her ear and neck; a faint trace of his bite mark still stood out against her white skin.

With an urge that burst forth with overwhelming force, he kissed the faint trace before biting into her soft skin softly. He felt her womanhood clench tightly, and her chest vibrated with her moan. Something insanely sweet flowed into his mouth, where another wave of pleasure burst forth to fill his body. He took a few gentle sips, before the hand of Elisabeth pressed him tighter on her neck, as she pressed her fangs deeper in him. This was becoming too much, he could feel his lust skyrocketing. With a final effort, he pressed his manhood as deep as he could in her, and her twitching womanhood sparked his own eruption. With a long moan, he held her tight as the waves of ecstasy crashed on them, filling her deepest parts with the proof of their deed.

* * *

The crickets were still singing when he opened his eyes. The room looked bright, but the curtains were closed, and he could tell that it was still night outside.

His confusion at his sense of vision was swept as he looked down, where Elisabeth was cuddling with him. Her face had a faint smile; she looked so peaceful and innocent, like a blushing bride. Smiling, he cleared a faint trail of drool from her lips before stroking her head. Her eyelashes fluttered, but she remained still. Smiling, he kissed her deeply, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded in kind.

"Looks like we slept less than usual. It's still bright." he joked.

She looked at him with a hint of amusement, but also with something else… it made his face blush when he understood. Love. Affection.

"I'd tell you to look yourself at a mirror, love, but now, I'm afraid, that will be impossible." Elisabeth said, smiling. She burst into laughter at his confused look, before kissing him deeply again. "Shall we go out for a late walk? I will have to teach you how to properly use your wings now."

* * *

"You can't do this! You don't have the authority to do this! I'll see you destroyed for this! Mark my words!" the fat merchant threatened, as two knights carried him off from his office.

The knight-commander of the Order of Holy Light looked with disgust as his men carried off the slimeball of a guildmaster, heading straight to the Order prisons. Not even a week ago, he had received an anonymous letter, informing him of his knight's last order. After a little investigation, he uncovered enough to make him ride to the frontier town in fury. The guildmaster that gave the order to Nathaniel to escort the caravan was quickly arrested. After further investigation, more and more evidence of his wrongdoings surfaced, and the whole Guild of merchants was out for his blood and coin. He looked at a militia guard, who was looking at the scene with the same disgust.

"Good job, sending me that letter, kid. You have guts."

The young man snapped to attention. The commander laughed softly, as he came close and put his armored hand on his shoulder. "Nathaniel chose you to lead the caravan, after you got separated. That shows that he trusted you. And I trust my knights' judgment. If you ever decide to take on the training for the Order of Holy Light, I'll be happy to get you through that hell." He smiled at the awkward grimace of the young guard.

"Y-yes, sir. I will think about it. Eh… sir?"

"What is it?"

"About Sir Nathaniel… will you form a rescue party? I can volunteer, I know I am not skilled as he was, but at least-"

The commander interrupted the young man with a raised hand. "I am afraid that this is no longer necessary. After all this time, if he was alive, he would have returned. I am sorry he had to die in order to get that sorry excuse of a merchant richer, but at least now he is avenged." He sighed and looked at the dejected guard. "Don't be so glum, now. Say, can you come to the tavern after your shift? We can raise a mug in his honor together."

The young man forced a smile and nodded. With a reassuring smile, the commander got out of the guildmaster's office, and strolled to the outskirts of the town, his thoughts dark as the night around him. Another knight lost. For a moronic reason, no less. He leaned on a tree at the side of the road and looked up, to the starry sky.

"Greetings, Frederic."

The knight-commander didn't make the slightest move of surprise, as he heard his former knight's voice behind him; he just sighted. "So, now it's you. Pity. I had high hopes for you. So, what was it?" he turned around.

Nathaniel stood in front of him, wearing a deep blue cloak with its hood drawn. His skin was pale and his eyes glowed red. "So, a vampire." Frederic concluded. Nathaniel nodded.

"You sound like you expected this to happen." Nathaniel said. His former commander just shrugged.

"It happens to everyone, even the best. It's just a matter of time. Didn't you ever get curious about the Code of Conduct? It's written to be followed even after incubisation."

Nathaniel smiled. "Now it makes sense, a lot of the things in there..." he turned and looked at the city. "I see you already took care of the merchant."

"Not fast enough, but better late than ever. That young man you chose to lead the caravan, he sent me a letter after they returned from their trip. I have to say, you have a good eye."

"Did he agree to join?"

"Not yet… I'll try to get him shitfaced in the tavern and lure him in." Both men laughed.

"So, I guess this is goodbye. Shall I-"

"Keep your sword and armor. It's in the Code. I may call for your help, and sooner than you think. But, for now, you earned an extended vacation. Just remember to look at the Order's mailbox once in a while. You'll know when I'll need you."

"Till next we meet then, Frederic." Nathaniel took off, with two wings on his back that appeared out of nowhere. The knight-commander looked at the dark figure, as it was lost inside the black cloak of the night. Another good man lost. He was getting too old for this.

* * *

A/N: Long, long, long. And written during a coffee frenzy (hence the hectic style and general lack of basic things like grammar, typo checking etc). Read and review. And Merry Christmas!


End file.
